lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Forks
Forks is a major city in the Valley of Lucerne. It is situated along the Greenhave River , and is the major transit points for goods coming from Lucerne , as well as all internal trade done by the Kingdom Of Lucerne. Forks was once a vastly Italian city, but over time the Germans have come to outnumber them and slowly the only reminder remains the power in the town which is still held primarily by Italian Houses. The city is ruled by House Swan since the days following the Driving Tide which drove away House Tyrell. House Swan maintains control of all houses in Forks through their being vassals houses and the houses within Forks are mandated to being loyal to House Swan over pain of death. The current Lord of the town is Charlie Swan of whome has ruled the town since his father died of old age. Forks is the center of the Italian population of Lucerne and while the Valley became overrun with Germans the immigration of Italians stalled meaning the majority they held slowly dwindled away. The Italians continued to control the town though when House Swan took control and has held power despite the fact that Italians have dwindled to some thirty percent of the population of the town. Forks was the first and only true city built in the Valley of Lucerne, and because of this most houses, and people in the Kingdom of Lucerne can tie there heritage at some point back to Forks. Originally founded by Italians fleeing northward from the horrible fall of the Roman Empire, the town was slowly dominated by House Tyrell who used their superior numbers to bring a large amount of Germans into the town which furthered their power. Forks would become the centerpiece of the Tyrell Empire which was a imaginary Empire that came to exist in everything but name during the years before the Driving Tide. Following the Driving Tide Forks became the second most important city in the Valley of Lucerne behind only the new capital of the Valley in the form of Lucerne. House Tyrell continued to maintain power over the town, until House Lovie transplanted them out of Forks into a vassal role in Tree Hill and placed their loyalists in House Swan in control of the town. 'History' Early History Founding The Valley of Lucerne was never truly settled by the Numerons. The reason for this is unknown but it is believed that a great battle took place at the current site of Tree Hill, and after this the Numenor believed the region to be haunted and thus didn't continue to expand in this direction. The Great Migration Forks was the site that most incoming migrants arrived at during the Great Migration, and their arrival swelled the city to a much larger population. The city can be counted as the original residency of most of the major houses in the Kingdom, and it was from here that everything can be traced. Joining the Kingdom Of lucerne Main Article : Kingdom Of Lucerne With William Lovie's victory during the Driving Tide he began the expansion of his city of Lucerne. His first stop was his old home of Forks, where simply flying by the town on his Dragon was enough to make the nobles of Forks decide better then resisting the growing Kingdom of Lucerne. Under the reign of Andrew the immediate change was made where Andrew placed House Swan in charge of the city over the old Lords House Tyrell. Along with actually changing the Lord of the city many other houses were placed in charge of other lands and thus Forks had a large emmigration of its houses. This emmigration gave a lot of oppurtunities to some of the smaller houses which had before the Driving Tide been unimportant but found they were now growing more important. Fall of Tree Hill While 80% of the Orc army attacked Tree Hill, the other 20% split off and attempted to stage the same sort of ambush on Forks. The only difference was Tree Hill relied on the Western Scout towers because its western side was a mountainy area where it was difficult to see movement, while Forks had a near 360 degree view of attackers. Gaurds on the wall noticed the attacking Orcs long before they closed in, and thus managed to sound the alarm and shut the gate. The Journey Main Article : The Journey As the center of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and the city, that has had the longest to build itself Forks has become the largest city within the Kingdom of Lucerne. Still led by Charlie Swan, the city has gained even more power after Charlie Swan's daughter Bella Swan became the Queen of Lucerne. Layout The city of Forks is split into three major sections. The first section is the port of Forks which stretches along the eastern bank of the river Lucerne towards the Forks bridge Castle. The second section is the actual city itself and it lies east of Lucerne river and stretches around the Forks Mountain. The third and final section is Forks Keep and it lies within the gap inside the Mountain of Forks and it contains the majority of the houses in Forks along with Swan Keep. Forks Port The port of Forks is two main sections. The first is the docklands where the ships are constructed along with the means for trading boats, both offloading and onloading to be docked with the city. The second section is the Forks bridge which is a very long bridge across the river Forks which is high enough that boats with high masts can pass under it, and at the same time on the west side of the river the bridge is gaurded by a castle which is the first site that is attacked if Forks is attacked from this side. Forks City Forks city is the actual city itself. The city is extremely vast as their are more then 50,000 people living within the walls of Forks. The outer walls are basically the same positions they were during the Driving Tide and this is depsite the fact that the city has increased from 30,000 to its current population. This fact means that the city is very densly populated and much of the poorer slums are taller buildings that house large number of families. This gives the eastern section of Forks a strange look of having a serious amount of high towers which are actualy high rise homes. Forks Keep Built within the opening in the mountain of Forks the Forks keep section of the city is sloping upwards, and lies on three different tiers and levels. The bottom tier has become the home of the middling houses of Forks, and the residence of the Palace Gaurd. The second tier of the keep is for the more elite houses and also for the vast Swan estate where their personal stables, and smith are located. The third and final tier is the keep itself which lies along the mountain edge and is the last line of defence for the city. Within the third tier is the inner cave where a cave river means that the city is supplied internally by this river. Demographics Ethnicity Forks is the center of the Italian population of Lucerne and while the Valley became overrun with Germans the immigration of Italians stalled meaning the majority they held slowly dwindled away. The Italians continued to control the town though when House Swan took control and has held power despite the fact that Italians have dwindled to some thirty percent of the population of the town. The town is split into sections, and each section has a dominent ethnic group. The primary ethnic group of the city is German, but the city contains a high proportion of Italians, and small minorities. Forks was once a vastly Italian city, but over time the Germans have come to outnumber them and slowly the only reminder remains the power in the town which is still held primarily by Italian Houses. Religion Houses of Forks Despite the dramatic decline in the Italian population of the city of Forks due to the mass immigration of the Vandals and Franks into the city the nobility of Forks continues to remain dominated by the Italians, but elements of the Franks, and Vandals have seeped into this area as well. Governance The City of Forks is governed by its Lord House of whom at the end of the Rise of Lucerne remains House Swan, of whom have held this position since taking over Lordship of Forks from House Tyrell following the events of the Driving Tide. Arch Duke of Forks The Lord is the overall leader of the town, and although he can be overruled by the King of Lucerne, he is usually left to his own devises. A Lord is a hereditary position and is passed down through the controlling House. Although this hereditary pass on is true the cases of Houses being removed from their position as Lord by the King are numerous, and mean that all Lords should be watchful of their progress. See Also : Charlie Swan Charlie Swan is the son of Barnan, and Curcie Swan making him the Arch Lord of House Swan. Charlie has two siblings in the form of Phil, and Mathew Swan of whome Phil died when he was nine years old, and Mathew Swan had severe problems as a young man and left his wife and two children in Forks and left without a word. Charlie Swan is married to Renesmee Swan of whome he was married to when he was seventeen and she was fourteen, and this formed a connection with House Yernese. With Renee Swan he has two children in the form of Isabella Swan, and Jacob Swan of which Jacob was the heir to House Swan but was killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, and his daughter Bella has married the King of Lucerne and has become the most powerful women in the Kingdom outside of Alice Lovie. Since the death of Jacob Swan he has basically come to adopt his nephew Brody Swan of whom is the new heir to House Swan. He is the current Lord of Forks , and a very influencial member of the Kings Council. All of this is despite the fact that he spent the majority of his life preparing to be a Yarl in Forks while his older brother Phil Swan became Lord of Forks. As fate had it his brother would die to plague at the age of 9 and Charlie would be placed in the heir spot for Lordship. Charlie Swan was born the second son of his father Barnan of whom was the current Lord of Forks and was a man that he was especially close to as a child. In this position he was very well prepared to be the future second behind his brother Phil of whom he came to love very deeply, and he went into the north where he squired for Jacob Vorn alongside Bill Lovie, and Draco Highmore where they would become close friends. He would spend much time in Lucerne squiring for Jacob Vorn, but he would return when his father became sickly, and in an attempt to increase his popularity his older brother Phil would decide to attempt a Dragon's Dream. His brother left and his sickly father would convinse him that the Dragon would keep Phil safe, and Charlie of whom was devoutly Dragonoph in belief would find his faith deeply shaken when his older brother would die leaving him to be the one to take over as the future Lord of Forks, which happened sooner then he might have liked when his father died only days after his brother's body was found by peasents. As Lord he attempted to change the things that were wrong with Forks but found that so much of the problems were the fault of the King in Lucerne not having the effect that he should. He would campaign under the early reign of Bill Lovie to improve the power of the King, but this changed as he was forced to watch his King fall into darkness following the Battle of Lyons. Charlie Swan would stay somewhat removed from the rebellion that sprouted from House Jackson and he would go to Lucerne as everything was collapsing and he would attempt to convinse Bill to stop murdering the nobles but was unable to, and returned to Forks to raise his children and vowing basically to be isolated from the Kingdom as long as Bill Lovie was still nearly insane in his mindset. Charlie Swan would be devestated when the sudden destruction of Tree Hill led to the death of his heir and only son Jacob Swan, and he would petition heavily for a force to be raised in order to take back control of Tree Hill, but Bill Lovie sent word to him that if he made any moves then he could be certain that Bella Swan would be dead before the army was raised. Charlie Swan spent years in silence and attempted the best he could for Forks, but this changed with the arrival of William Lovie III. of whom convinsed Charlie Swan to join him in his attempt to fix the wrongs of Lucerne, and Charlie Swan became enamored by the conviction and intelligence of William, and this made Charlie into one of the most steadfast followers of William. Yarl The Yarl of the city is the most powerful military position of the city. The position is appointed by the Lord of the city, and the individual serves 3 year terms but can be removed if a serious infraction is commited. The current Yarl of the city is''' (Find One)''' who is a member of the House Swan honor gaurd. Thanes The Thanes are individuals who have a specific task to accomplish in the city. Each Thane is responsible for the role they have been placed, and like Yarls they are appointed by the Lord. Noteable Thanes Category:City Category:House Swan Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne